The present invention relates generally to manned and unmanned aircraft adapted for short take-offs and landings (STOL). More particularly, the present invention deals with a STOL aircraft having a variable-area, variable pitch, deployable wing. In addition, the present invention pertains to a method of operating an aircraft to achieve STOL performance.